


Laut

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Und? Würde er?
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Laut

**Author's Note:**

> Eine winzige Geschichte, die jetzt unbedingt raus wollte.

„Würdest du es eigentlich wieder tun?“

Leo wusste natürlich sofort, was Adam damit meinte. Sicher wusste er das. Es überraschte ihn allerdings etwas, dass Adam ihm jetzt _diese_ Frage stellte.  
In den vergangenen fünfzehn Jahren waren ihm die Bilder unzählige Male in den Kopf gesprungen, wieder und wieder, die Erinnerungen hatten ihn gequält und mehr als nur einen bösen Albtraum und zahlreiche schlaflose Nächte beschert. Manchmal war er durch seinen eigenen Schrei wachgeworden.  
Im Laufe der Zeit waren die Albträume seltener geworden, alles war allmählich blasser geworden, leiser, hatte nachgelassen, war in den Hintergrund gerückt.  
Aber seit Adam wieder aufgetaucht war, war alles so klar und deutlich da, so schmerzhaft laut, als hätte es gerade eben erst stattgefunden.  
Er erinnerte sich gut an das Geräusch, als die Schaufel den Kopf getroffen hatte. Ja, nach all den Jahren wusste er noch ganz genau, wie das geklungen hatte. Ein hässliches Geräusch, aber nicht annähernd so hässlich und grausam wie die Geräusche, die der Gürtel verursacht hatte. Auch daran erinnerte er sich noch genau, würde er auch nie mehr vergessen. Leider.  
Wie oft Adams Vater damals wohl auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte? Und wie oft hätte er wohl noch auf Adam eingeschlagen, wäre er nicht ... dazwischen gegangen? Hätte er ihn halbtot geprügelt? Oder in seiner blinden und kranken Wut vielleicht sogar ... Nein, daran wollte er nicht denken.  
Wie wäre es mit Adam weitergegangen, wenn damals alles anders verlaufen wäre? Hätte sein Vater es irgendwann geschafft, Adam endgültig zu brechen, ihm das letzte bisschen Lebensfreude zu nehmen, ihn seelisch komplett zu zerstören?  
Es hätte alles sehr wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer für Adam kommen können. War ein schwacher Trost, ja, ein verdammt schwacher. Auch so hatte Adams Vater viel viel viel zu viel kaputt gemacht. Und er bezweifelte, dass sich jemals _alles_ wieder reparieren lassen würde. Ein Teil bestimmt, aber wirklich restlos alles, nein, das hielt er für ziemlich ausgeschlossen. Zu viel war kaputt gegangen. Wie viel genau, das konnte er nur vage erahnen, vielleicht würde Adam ja irgendwann mit ihm darüber reden. Nicht so bald, aber vielleicht irgendwann. Ja, irgendwann vielleicht.  
Ach, Scheiße! Verfluchte Scheiße! Plötzlich flammte eine unbändige Wut und unglaubliche Verachtung in ihm auf. Sein Puls fing an zu rasen, und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, so fest, dass es schmerzte.

„Leo ...?“

Ach so, er hatte ja noch nichts gesagt. Und? Würde er? Die Frage hatte er sich selbst nie gestellt. Nie. Weil die Antwort für ihn völlig klar war. Natürlich würde er es wieder tun. Natürlich. Jederzeit und ohne zu zögern. Und niemand würde Adam nochmal ungestraft weh tun. Niemand. Nein, niemand. Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte.  
Leo nickte. „Ja.“


End file.
